The invention relates to a patio door assembly and, more particularly, to a multi-panel door assembly that is selectively arrangeable into multiple configurations.
Sliding glass doors are typically constructed with two door panels supported in a frame where one of the two panels is slidable into an overlaying position relative to the other panel to open the doors. The size of the opening is typically limited to the size of the sliding panel.
It would be desirable to provide for selective configurations of a door assembly so that an opening for the door assembly can be made larger than the normal opening for entertaining or other purposes.